


All you do is hurt me

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: Pansy wants to physically claim him.





	All you do is hurt me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



> Re-posted and retitled

Ron Weasley thought he was such hot shit. Pansy didn’t always mind. She indulged him. Truthfully, his cocky little half grin got her blood hot. That’s why she was fucking around with him in the first place. It started five months ago, on the night her place got broken into and the creeps escaped before she could hex their junk off; Weasley was the Auror on call. He barged in with his head high and his shoulders back, wand sticking out of the pocket of his unbuttoned red uniform. 

She told him it would be easy to disarm him if someone wanted to. And she intended to try. But somehow, before she knew it, he held her arms fast behind her back and placed his knee between her legs. No it wouldn’t, he said in her ear.

She ended up on her knees twenty minutes later. 

But Ron was never hers. Not really. No matter how many times they rolled around naked together -- skin on skin, lips on lips -- in her unmade bed. Ron came to her, but he always left her eventually. The bed cold again. Ron belonged to the good people. He belonged to his friends, whom he never even told about Pansy. 

She wasn’t good enough for him.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she tied his hands to the headboard. His biceps bulged. She wanted to lick them. 

“I’m making you mine,” she said. She climbed up his body, cradling his sold torso between her knees. She dragged her naked pussy against his stomach, up his chest, feeling him shiver underneath her. 

“You’re being awfully kinky tonight.”

She paused right above his face. She sure as hell was being kinky. She was going to smother him between her legs, force him to make love to her with his mouth. Or better yet…

With one hand supporting herself against the headboard, Pansy started rubbing herself with the other. Ron’s breath escaped hotly over her pussy as he looked up, transfixed by the movement of her hands. He lifted his head and tried to put his mouth on her, but she raised herself up and out of his way. 

“Come on,” he complained.

“Shut up. You don’t get to touch me yet.”

Ron smirked. “What is this, a new game?”

“Yes.” She opened herself up with two fingers so he could see her insides. “You want this?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” he said in one breath. 

She played with herself, marveling at his expressions. The way his eyes focused on her pussy. The way his mouth hung open. The way he made greedy little noises in his throat. It was the rush she needed, watching him squirm and beg to touch her.

“Get ready, Weasley,” she said, closing her eyes. She rubbed her clit frantically. The pressure built higher and higher, until finally, she felt she would burst. “Oh, oh….” She came in a glorious wave of bliss. 

He cursed. 

Pansy looked down through the haze of post-orgasm. Her head spun, she was hot all over. Weasley’ handsome face was glistening.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](http://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
